The Trinity
The Trinity is the fifth episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 13 Yvonne reflects on her position on her tribe, feeling like she is now on the bottom. She prays for a tribe swap to keep her safe. Fortunately for Yvonne, the tribes are swapped the next day. All three tribes are randomly switched to form a new Sparrison tribe and a new Amanoo tribe. On the new Sparrison tribe are former Sparrison members Elmer and Mitch, former Amanoo members Ingrid and Oberon and former Kafheesi members Brett, Peter and Callum. On the new Amanoo tribe are former Sparrison members Penny and Darnell, former Amanoo members Mitzi, Aisha and Terrence, and former Kafheesi members Yvonne and Erin. The tribes return to their respective camps to get to know each other. Yvonne is grateful for the swap as she believes she is now safe from the men's alliance. Terrence is unhappy about losing his ally in Oberon. While by the lake, Terrence and Darnell speak and form a bond, being the only two men on their tribe. Darnell tells Terrence about Kafheesi's tribal, and reveals that Yvonne was on the bottom of her tribe. The two decide to speak with Yvonne, proposing a Trinity alliance comprised of the three of them - with one member from each of the three original tribes. Yvonne gratefully agrees and they shake on it, though she points out they would need a fourth member to have the numerical advantage. Yvonne works on swaying Erin to their side and Darnell works on Penny. Meanwhile, Mitzi forms her own alliance, roping in her tribe mate Aisha, as well as Erin and Penny. Erin and Yvonne are still on uncomfortable terms after Natalia's elimination. Darnell speaks to Penny and asks for her to join his new alliance. Penny, however, feels safer under Mitzi's care. Day 14 Elmer is unhappy that the three men from Kafheesi have now invaded the old Sparrison camp, saying that them acting like they own the whole place annoys him. Callum and Peter mock Elmer and laugh as they relax on the beach. The new Sparrison is split as two alliances fight for control - Elmer and Mitch vs Brett, Callum and Peter; with swing votes Oberon and Ingrid in the middle. Ingrid is glad that she and her ally Oberon will stick together and that she is free of Mitzi. The two agree to look out for each other and figure out which alliance they want to work with. At Amanoo, Mitzi continues to get on her tribemates' nerves, most notably Yvonne, who disapproves of Mitzi's frequent loss of temper. Day 15 The new Sparrison tribe loses the next immunity challenge and are sent to tribal council. Erin and Aisha are set on siding with their new all-girls' alliance with Mitzi. They decide to vote against one of the Trinity and Erin suggests Yvonne because of what went on at their last tribal. The Trinity targets Mitzi when Terrence tells them of Mitzi's hotheadedness and her status as leader of the girls' alliance. With two alliances sparring for control, Penny is left caught in the middle, a position she has not once found herself in before. Darnell tries to get Penny to join their side, arguing that they were tribe mates and that he had helped save her from elimination twice, along with Mitch and Elmer. Erin speaks with Penny and bonds with her to try and convince her that it would be a better move to side with an all-girls' alliance to take out the men. In the end, Penny ultimately betrays Darnell and sides with Mitzi's dominant all-girls' alliance. The tribe swap did Yvonne no good as she is eliminated 4-3 and the Trinity alliance is broken up. Challenges Immunity Winner: Sparrison Tribal Council 5: Amanoo Voting Confessionals "I believe Penny will see things our way. You're hotheaded, temperamental and just generally unlikeable. That's why you're going home." - Yvonne Otis "Yvonne, I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. I don't want to go to the end with you. I have a new alliance and you have yours, and we'll see who comes out on top in all this." - Erin Castellan "I'm writing your name down because Erin told me to." - Mitzi Perezz "This is for Aidan." - Terrence Smith "Hey! It's nothing personal, Yvonne, just that I know I'm the swing vote and I trust these three girls. Sorry." - Penny Hooper Final Words "This game has it in for me. laughs I thought - I was so lucky when the tribe swap came around after Natalia went home because I thought I'd been saved from Brett and his goons in the nick of time. Little did I know it was just a trip from the frying pan into the fire. Penny really spelled my demise there, she could have saved me over Mitzi but for whatever reason she decided to stick with the other girls instead of me, Terrence and Darnell. I don't know why but I guess that's just the way it is." - Yvonne Otis Still In The Running